Life after the end
by gryffindorfanficwriter69
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, life after the end of the show. First chapter is about 6-7 months after Clary loses her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Clary saw her best friend walk down the hall. He was a music major at NYU, just like what Simon always wanted to be.

The thought of Simon made her feel a pain in her heart, ever since the accident, she had been heartbroken. She had already lost her mom and Luke, so she had nobody.

Nobody, until Jack.

She met Jack through Becky, Simon's sister. Apparently he was in one of Simon's classes before he dropped out. Jack was Simon's only friend in NYU, so he reached out to Clary a little while after the accident. Jack was her only friend, and they had been friends for almost six months.

"Hey Clary! How was class?" He asked. Clary smiled.

"It was fine, Jack. How was yours?"

"Great! So, you have plans tonight?"

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm getting takeout tonight. I need to work on an assignment."

Jack shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you, bye."

Jack walked away. Clary knew that Jack liked her as more than a friend, he had told her, but she didn't feel the same way. She felt like she was waiting for the right person to show up in her life. But, what was weird, she felt like she had already met that person, she just couldn't remember him.

Clary got up from the chair she was sitting in, deciding to go home.

Clary stepped off the bus, mad that it had broken down. She knew that she should get a cab, but she had just been let off at a park, and she thought that she could do a drawing of a tree or something for her assignment. She walked past this old abandoned church, and felt really creeped out, but it sort of intrigued her. She stood staring at the church. Some sort of memory was trying to resurface, but it couldn't quite make it out. She racked her brain, but nothing came up, nothing, except for a name. Or, maybe not a name, but a letter. The name started with J, maybe there was a C in there too. Clary stood, looking at the church.

Jace was standing on the stairs at the top of the institute, he could barely believe his eyes. It was _her. _It was _Clary_. Jace ran quickly down the stairs, knowing that he was glamoured, but if Clary had her memories back...Jace was barely ten feet away, but Clary wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the institute. She didn't see him. Jace sat down on the steps, staring at the love of his life. "I love you, Clary." She didn't even look at him, which hurt too much. The doors opened behind him, and Izzy and Simon walked out. "Oh, Jace." Izzy said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Izzy, it's her. It's Clary! You know how much I love her, how much I miss her."

Jace looked over at Simon, who Clary wasn't able to see either. He was just standing there, he obviously missed his best friend.

Izzy put a hand on Simon's shoulder, then she gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Simon. Jace, you too, but Clary has a new life now, so-" Izzy was interrupted by Clary, who was taking a phone call. "Hey Jack! What's up?" Jace frowned. Jack. Clary's best friend. Jace hated him, because he could easily lose Clary to him. "Jack, I've changed my mind." Jace stood up quickly. About what? Did she want to date him?

"About tonight! I know what I want to do for my assignment, so I can hang out!"

Jace walked a bit closer to Clary, but Izzy stopped him from going too close.

"What? A gig! That's amazing!" She said, turning away from the institute. "Jack, you know I'm not very good at coming up with song lyrics!"

Simon turned around and walked up the stairs. Izzy shrugged at Jace and then followed Simon.

"No I'm not!" Clary yelled flirtatiously at the phone. Jace felt jealous, he wished that he could have Clary back. "Okay, well can you come pick me up? I don't know what park I'm at, um, hold on." Clary walked away.

Clary sat, staring at the notepad. "Just come up with something, whatever." Jack said, sitting down next to her.

Three hours later, Clary had a rough draft. They were her own experiences, but she felt that it would make a good song. "Let's hear it, Clary!" Jack said, letting her sing.

_Lost in the memories_

_Never see you again_

_Hiding in the shadows_

_Hunting my heart_

_I don't know you_

_But I know that you're there_

_I can't see you_

_And I've looked everywhere_

_The colors are muddled_

_Inside my brain_

_I've never felt this way before_

_But the pain...the pain_

_It's lost, forgotten, and burned_

_I never understood _

_I never could_

_I wish you were here_

_Not locked away_

_Not tomorrow,_

_Today_

Clary looked at Jack, who smiled at her. "That was great!" He said, "Was that about Simon?" Clary looked at Jack, realising that she didn't know. "I don't know, it just came to me." They sat there, working on his song.

Them, and Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman walked away. She really seemed to like Clary's art, something she was glad for. Since Jack moved back home, she hadn't gotten much positivity in her life. She examined the room, noticing for the first time a man staring at her. He was blond, tall, and really good looking, from what she could see. But it wasn't just that, he looked so goddamn familiar. He noticed her staring, and she thought that he was going to come and talk to her, but he just turned around, as if he wasn't supposed to be seen. She went to go talk to him, she needed to know his name. He stumbled back as she went to talk to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you." The man looked shocked. "You can see me." He said. Clary frowned. Was he spying on her? Or insane? She dismissed the thoughts, looked him in the eyes. "Of course I can see you." He looked to the side, then, out of nowhere, he walked away. But Clary was still intrigued.

She followed him, eventually he led her to an alley, where she could catch up. "Hey!" She yelled at him. What was his name? He kept walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled again. He stopped, and turned around. She caught up with him, and they were face to face. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked, but he shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"No, I do. I definitely do, I-" She remembered his name! "You're Jace, right?"

Jace looked so happy, and, for some reason, Clary felt the same way. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm Jace."

They shared an awkward moment, before Clary remembered her manners. "I'm-I'm Clary." She felt so nervous, so she laughed awkwardly. Jace did the same thing at the same time. Clary noticed a tattoo on his neck. It looked so familiar. "What are these tattoos on your neck?" She asked, and he let her look at it, but she quickly looked back up at him. They smiled at each other for awhile, but it quickly got awkward. She took her hand off his chest. "So, um, Jace. Where do I know you from?" Instead of answering, he hugged her. "Oh! Okay, um, Jace." He pulled back. "Jace, my art show ends in a half hour, so can you wait until then, and we can get a drink?" Jace nodded. "Yes, of course."

The art show had finished, and Clary was able to remember a few things about Jace. His last name was Herondale, and he had something to do with something called The Institute. Jace came up to her, still smiling. "I have a great bar, and it's actually not far from here." Jace said, and Clary nodded. "Sure, uh, wherever you want." They left the building, and Jace led the way to the bar.

"So, um, I really don't know much about you, Jace, tell me more about you"

"Um, I-well, I don't know, um-"

"Well, do you have a job?"

"I-um,"

"You do! I remember you- a Shadow something,"

"No, I quit that job."

"Then how do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of Simon's."

"You were? God, I miss him so much. Did we meet at-at the funeral?"

"Yeah, um, I think so"

"What's the institute?"

Jace looked surprised at her. He didn't seem to expect that question, and Clary almost wished she hadn't asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you do...Alec-"

"You know Alec?"

"No, I don't know anyone named Alec, the name just popped into my head, I-"

"Think, Clary, do you remember anything about him? Or Izzy?"

"Jace I- Izzy? Who's- Isabelle, right? Lightwood. That's the only name I know that could be Izzy, but I don't even know an Isabelle Lightwood.

"Clary, does it feel like you have these deep, buried, memories?"

"Exactly. It feels like they're all resurfacing. By the angel, what's going on?"

"What did you just say?"

Clary didn't answer, she just stared at her hands, not knowing what she said that was weird about it.

"Jace, I don't know if I can get drinks, I-"

"No! Come on, here we are, the hunter's moon. You'll love it here."

Clary shrugged, sure she was going insane, but she badly needed a drink. There were a lot of people in the bar, and a lot were looking at her. Some of them looked so familiar. There was even a guy who's back looked like Simon's. He was with a girl, who looked _so _familiar. Isabelle. That was her name, why could she remember that?

"Clary, sit at the bar, I see some friends, um, could I say hi to them?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

Clary sat at the bar, and she ordered a beer for herself.

Jace ran up to Simon and Izzy, who were sitting at a table. "Jace? You're finally socialising! I told you that you should, and you did!" Simon said, looking at Izzy, who looked happy for him. "Good job, Simon, you've convinced Jace to do something." Jace shook his head, but he was still smiling. He finally had Clary back! "No, you didn't do anything, the Angels did!" Simon looked confused. "I'm sorry, Jace I don't understand." Jace pointed at Clary, who was at the bar, only just receiving her beer. "She's back!" He said, and Simon nearly dropped his drink. Izzy stood up. "Does she remember us?" Isabelle was heartbroken when Clary left, since they were going to become parabatai. "She doesn't. She remembers my name, and yours, and Alec. And she thinks you're dead, Simon." Simon looked away from Clary. "I mean, I am, but you can't tell her all this." Jace rolled his eyes. "She can see through my glamour! The angels have forgiven her." Simon stood up. "I'll go talk to her, I can-" Jace pushed Simon back down. "She thinks you're dead. She'll be terrified. It will be slow, but she's back."

Jace walked back up to Clary. "Beer, please." He said to the bartender. Clary looked at Jace. She felt so scared, because weird memories kept appearing in her brain, and she didn't know what to do. Clary downed the rest of her beer, knowing that she needed more alcohol. "Two shots of Tequila, please." She asked the bartender, and Jace shot her a look when his beer and her shots came. "I've had a long day." She said, downing her first shot. She wasn't ready for it, it was stronger than she thought. "Strong, huh?" Jace said, but Clary shook her head, already feeling drunk. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned. "What?" She said, sounding more strict than she meant. "Clary Fairchild, is that you?" said a woman who's name she didn't know. "No, I'm Clary Fray." she said, confused. The woman looked at Jace, who told her to go away. Clary took the second shot, and the weird thoughts made sense, finally. Clary started to talk to Jace, not really sure what she was rambling about, but he just listened, and she liked that.

Simon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Clary, who was being held back by Jace. "Clary, I think we should get you home now." Jace said, and Simon got ready to run away. "No! Simon's dead and I miss him! He's here!" She said, her words slurred. Simon smiled at Clary. "I'm not Simon. You should go home now, Clary. Go with Jace." Clary nodded drunkenly. "Of course, Simon." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary woke up, her head aching. She was really hungover from the night before, and she barely remembered anything, except that Jace was there, and Simon- she shot up from her bed, searching on her nightstand for her stele. How did she know what a stele was? She didn't remember quite what it was supposed to do, but she knew it would help. She ran to her bathroom to get some water. She got a glass out, and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ragged and rough, she had slept in her makeup. Her eyes made their way to her neck, and she dropped her glass. Her hand touched her neck, where she saw a tattoo, no, not a tattoo, a rune. An iratze rune. She went looking for her phone, and put in a phone number. Simon's phone number. He picked up. "Simon!" She yelled into her phone, she wasn't surprised he was alive. It felt strange. "Cl-clary?" He said. "Simon, what's going on? You're alive. You're a- you're a vampire!" She yelled. Why didn't she feel insane for knowing that? Memories poured into her head, they kept telling her things, and a part of her felt so relieved. Finally, the lost memories returned. "I am. Clary, what do you know?" Clary looked back in the mirror, and she saw another rune appear. "I-i need to go, Simon. I remember." Those words meant everything. She remembered the shadow world. She was a shadowhunter. The institute, Jace. "Simon, meet me at the institute." She said, right before hanging up. She felt her runes reappearing. She was so happy.

Clary ran into the institute, hoping that nobody would see her just yet. She ran quickly into her old room, which had boxes full of her old stuff. She looked through the boxes, until she found a very precious, old, case. It wasn't just a cardboard box, it was the box with her stele. She used her stele, which instantly cured her hangover. She heard some voices down the hall, so she backed away from the door. "I don't know, Iz, but she said to meet her here, she said she remembers. She knows that I'm a vampire." Simon's voice. "She's back. Jace will be so happy. I know we saw her last night, but she can remember us now." Izzy. Clary smiled. Isabelle was her best female friend in the world. She missed Izzy so much, and she hoped that Izzy missed her too. Clary realised how creepy it was that she was listening to their conversation, so she decided to reveal herself to them. She left her room, and immediately got hugged by Simon. "Clary! I've missed you! There's so much I need to tell you!" Izzy pulled Simon from Clary's embrace. "_We_ need to tell you." she said, just before hugging her. "Wow, guys, um-" Clary realised that she was crying. "The-the memories are all um, still flooding in, but I feel like there was this part of my brain that was like blocked off, and a little piece of me was like screaming, trying to get out, and...it did." She smiled at both of them, then she immediately thought of Jace. "Where's Jace?" she asked. "Oh, early morning mission." Izzy said.

"Without you? You, Alec, and Jace are always out together! Three come in, three come out."

"Um, well, Alec isn't here right now, he's in Alicante. He's the

"What? That's so great for him! And why aren't you on the mission?"

"Who do you think runs the Institute?"

Clary smiled at Izzy, "Aw! Iz, that's great!"

"Izzy is great at it, um, so...do you want to become a shadowhunter again?" Simon asked nervously, he put his hand on his neck. Clary didn't even know why he would think that she wouldn't.

"Simon, what did I tell you in Edom, before we destroyed it?"

Simon smiled. "That you wouldn't trade the shadow world for anything."

"I meant it. The mundane world isn't my world." She said, and Simon and Izzy both smiled at her. Clary felt like she was at home. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.


End file.
